The Promise...
by feistygarney
Summary: Zidane and Garnet get closer in the best way possible!!


The Promise  
  
::Queen Garnet walks into the dark basement of her castle with her rods and rackets::  
  
Garnet: These rods have given me great strength and such power to summon my eidolons... the ones mother had Zorn and Thorn extract from me....  
  
::inside Garnet's head::  
  
Mother... how could you do such a thing? why did you do it??  
  
::Zidane walks into the basement and puts his hand on her shoulder::  
  
Garnet: Zidane, do you think that I will become a greater queen than mother? What if I can't ever succeed in keeping Alexandria in peace? I'm young, I'm a teenager. I should be doing what any other normal teenager does. I don't know if I can do this...  
  
Zidane: Your Highness -- erm, Dagger. You shouldn't think of yourself like that. I'm sure you'd make a great queen to the people of Alexandria. Your mom was a no good sleaze bag! Of course, with me.. you can succeed!!  
  
::Garnet sighs::  
  
Garnet: That's my mom you're talking about! I know that she wasn't the best person, but please don't talk so negaticely of her.  
  
Zidane: I'm sorry...  
  
Garnet: No need.  
  
::Garnet closes her closet filled with different rods and rackets::  
  
Zidane: What are those for?  
  
Garnet: I'm putting them away because I need not to worry about them. I have you, Steiner, and Beatrix. I also have my eidolons. I have all the 'safety' a queen may need. I trust you, Zidane Tribal.  
  
::Zidane sighs with a smile and they both leave the basement up to the guest room::  
  
::Garnet sits on a well decorated couch. Zidane sits next to her, and Garnet holds his hand::  
  
Garnet: Zidane, I want you to make me a promise....  
  
Zidane: Yes, anything. What would you like?  
  
Garnet: If I ever... pass on.. I want you to be ruler of Alexandria.. Even aside from that... I....  
  
..before Garnet can finish her sentence, Eiko walks in and runs to them..  
  
Eiko: Zidane! Garnet! Look at what I taught Mog!! ::Mog comes out of her dress::  
  
::Mog does a little dance synchronized to the tap of Eiko's foot.... Zidane and Garnet do not look interested... ::  
  
Eiko: What's wrong? ... OH... did I interrupt something important? I'm sorry! I will be on my way!! ::Eiko leaves::  
  
Garnet: ...A-alrighty. As I was going to say, I .... ::door slams open::  
  
::Zidane and Garnet are startled::  
  
Garnet: ZIDANE! It's a Black Waltz! I thought we had killed them!  
  
::Zidane grabs out his Ultima Weapon::  
  
Zidane: ALRIGHT, You Black Waltz! What do you want with Garnet this time!?  
  
Black Waltz: ....I.......exist....only........to.................kill.................. ::falls to the floor::  
  
Garnet: ::startled:: Oh gosh, I think you should fininish him off...  
  
::Zidane violently finishes him off, takes Garnet's hand, and they run off to her bedroom::  
  
Garnet: I'm sorry, Zidane.. I really need to talk to you.. I should lock my bedroom door... ::she locks the bedroom door::  
  
::Zidane's eyes widen with a sly smile on his face, but he does not know what he is in for..::  
  
::Garnet sits down and she pats the side of the cushion where she sat::  
  
Zidane: ..well.. uhh.. what did you wanna talk about??  
  
Garnet: ::clears throat:: .. about you becoming ruler.. erm.. ::coughs:: I want you to be my king.. of Alexandria..  
  
Zidane's eyes widen with joy and excitement and he willingly asks  
  
Zidane: so.. are you asking me to marry you?  
  
Garnet: *sighs* yes, i am..  
  
Zidane: *jumps up* GLADLY! I love you, Garnet. I really do. I haven't told you because I was afraid that you would be afraid of me, and I did not want that...  
  
Garnet: ::smiles:: I Love you too, Zidane. I haven't told you, either because I never got a chance to! We never got to be alone like we have right now... I'm glad I asked you.. King Zidane.. ::smiles wider::  
  
::Zidane holds her and glares into her eyes::  
  
Zidane: God, I can't get over how incredibly beautiful you are... You will be the most beautiful bride in all of Alexandria, in fact, in all of the world!!  
  
::Garnet blushes::  
  
Garnet: I think we should announce it to Beatrix, Steiner, Vivi, Eiko, Amarant, Quina, Freya, and everyone else.. ::they both exit the room and go into the main hall::  
  
  
  
::announcements::  
  
::Zidane comes onto the announcements::  
  
Zidane: EVERYONE, COME TO THE MAIN HALL... I REPEAT..... EVERYONE COME TO THE MAIN HALL FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT.... THANK YOU.  
  
::the whole crew comes in::  
  
Garnet: ::holding Zidane's hand:: Ladies and Lords.. Zidane and I thought about this, and we've decided... to get married...  
  
::Eiko's eyes widen and fill with tears, then she runs away::  
  
Garnet: ......  
  
Zidane: We're going to be wedded as soon as possible...  
  
Steiner: Princess!! ::runs up balcony::.. I mean.. your highness... I beg of you to reconsider. You're young!  
  
Garnet: Yes, Steiner. You're right.. I am young. But I can't keep ruling Alexandria forever.. I need someone else to take my place, and that may be our child... when the time is right... I will not reconsider.... We love each other too much...  
  
Beatrix: Steiner.. let them marry.. It'll be fun.. They'd be gone for a whole 3 weeks for their honeymoon... ::whispers:: ...and we have the whole castle all to ourselves.. if you know what I mean.. ::blows in his ear::  
  
::Steiner's eyes widen with joy and agrees::  
  
  
  
(( The Wedding Day..... ))  
  
::Garnet walks in the dressing room of Zidane and he's buttoning his shirt::  
  
Zidane: Garnet! What are you doing in here??! You're supposed to be changing into your wedding dress, not in your ::daydreamily:: ... orange... skintight... seductive... jumpsuit...  
  
Garnet: Hush, I wanted to talk to you before the wedding...  
  
Zidane: What is it??  
  
Garnet: ..I want you to promise me something... Please.. promise me... in the future... with us together... please don't leave me... I don't want to be alone...  
  
Zidane: ::walks up to Garnet and hugs her tightly:: ... Honey, please... I would never leave you.. not for another girl ... and not for anything else.. whatever the situation. I love you too much to hurt you.. I promise..  
  
Garnet: ::sighs:: thank you. I knew I shouldn't have asked that.. but I just wanted to make sure... ::hugs:: I Love You...  
  
Zidane: I Love You, Too... Now, you promise me something...  
  
Garnet: yes?  
  
Zidane: Promise Me we'll be alone for 3 weeks on our honeymoon.. ::winks::  
  
Garnet: Oh, we will be.. We're going to Chocobo Paradise! But now, I shall be on my way to getting ready.. goodbye ::kisses Zidane on his lips::  
  
Zidane: goodbye, Garnet..  
  
  
  
(( The Wedding ))  
  
Priest: ...Now, we will ask Zidane Tribal to give his special vows to her....  
  
Zidane: Garnet.. When I first met you, it was a plan to kidnap you by Regent Cid, who asked my boss to give you sleeping weed and bring you to safety in Lindblum. You have surprised me in return.. not only by your beauty, but by the will of your own to be kidnapped. I willingly accepted and took you away with Cinna, Marcus, and Blank. Steiner tagged along with us, trying to protect you, and trying to deny the fact of your mom starting a war.. Either way, we found a way to stop her, unfortunately, it was not the way we had planned. But, as we stayed on a journey together, I got to know you more, and I fell in love with you. I promise you that I will not hurt you. I promise that you won't get hurt or anything bad will happen when you're with me. I Love you so much, and I am willing to spend the rest of my life with you.... I promise. 


End file.
